092713 Jossik Aleika
06:41 -- guardianSentinel GS began trolling chaoticArtist CA at 18:41 -- 06:41 GS: Hi there! 06:41 CA: ? 06:41 GS: Hello. 06:41 GS: It's a greeting. 06:41 GS: I think. 06:42 CA: who are you 06:42 GS: My names JOSSIK KATARN. 06:42 GS: what's yours? 06:42 CA: whatsss with the SUDENLY BOLD TEXT 06:43 GS: I was putting EMPHASIS. 06:43 GS: Just imagine me saying that in a very grand tone 06:43 GS: that is also very attractive 06:43 CA: rollsss eyesss 06:43 CA: whatever im Alieka 06:43 GS: Nice to meet you (:c 06:43 GS: so 06:43 CA: how did you even get my trolltag 06:44 GS: I hit "random chump" 06:44 GS: and I got you! 06:44 GS: pretty cool, huh 06:44 CA: ah.... 06:44 CA: you do any fighting? 06:44 GS: Ah, yes. 06:45 GS: I'm a bit of an expert in that particular field. 06:45 CA: oh really? 06:45 GS: I mean, I don't have any REAL combat experience, but I do plenty of hunting with my sword 06:45 CA: lissst the people youve fought i probubly know them at leassst through sssomeone elssse 06:45 CA: ... 06:46 GS: Also, I watch alot of movies and stuff to get tips 06:46 GS: spend a LOT of time practicing 06:46 GS: so I mean 06:46 CA: oh ssso you like charctersss then right 06:46 GS: yeah 06:46 GS: oh, are YOU any good at fighting? 06:47 GS: you've probably been in lots of cool fights 06:47 CA: well if you knew any real fightersss youd know me 06:47 GS: well 06:47 GS: i mean 06:47 CA: ..... good or evil? 06:47 GS: What? GOOD, obviously. 06:47 GS: What else would one choose? 06:47 CA: ................... BORING 06:48 GS: No it's not!!! 06:48 GS: Good is pretty cool. 06:48 GS: Like look at Troll Jason Statham. 06:48 CA: UGH talk about predictiple 06:48 GS: um 06:48 GS: *predictable 06:48 CA: i mean ssseriosssly thingsss get more compicated real life 06:48 GS: not really 06:49 CA: friendssship and love cant sssolve everything 06:49 GS: there's good 06:49 GS: and there's evil; 06:49 CA: and evil isssnt actully evil 06:49 GS: and yes they totally can 06:49 CA: itsss jussst a different perssspective 06:49 GS: that was a contreadictory statement 06:49 CA: to them the herosss are the villiansss 06:49 CA: you have a boring mind dont you 06:49 GS: But they're still the heroes 06:50 GS: ! 06:50 GS: I have a totally exciting mind! 06:50 CA: oh whatcha going to do 06:50 CA: ssstab me fakely with you not real fighting ssskillsss 06:50 GS: No, they're real 06:51 CA: how would you know 06:51 CA: name one perssson youve fought 06:51 GS: I just haven't gotten a chance to practice on a real bad guy yet! 06:51 GS: but one day 06:51 GS: I will and it 06:51 GS: will be 06:51 GS: AWESOME 06:51 GS: wait 06:52 GS: You're a bad guy 06:52 GS: which means you see me as the bad guy... 06:52 GS: so we're both bad guys 06:52 GS: so why are we fighting? 06:52 CA: WOW 06:52 GS: I'll tell you why 06:52 CA: persssumtiosss much 06:53 GS: *presumptuous 06:53 CA: how am i a villian 06:53 GS: well 06:53 GS: you've been talking about how good is dumb 06:53 CA: it isss 06:53 CA: ssso isss evil 06:53 CA: nothing isss black an white 06:53 GS: except penguins 06:53 CA: sssometimesss you got to do bad ssshit 06:53 GS: newspapers 06:54 CA: to do good 06:54 GS: no you don't 06:54 CA: sssaid the guy who wantsss to "fight" villiansss 06:54 GS: you can just do the good things 06:54 GS: that's good though! 06:54 CA: what do you think fighting isss asssssshole 06:54 GS: because they're villains! 06:55 CA: villiansss have friendsss and familysss to 06:55 CA: and what are you going to do if yo won 06:55 CA: kill them? 06:55 GS: no 06:55 CA: or jussst allow them to live 06:55 CA: ssso they ssstab you when you turn around 06:55 GS: i 06:55 GS: shit 06:55 CA: cluelessssss 06:56 GS: what is your GLITCH? 06:56 CA: ? 06:56 GS: I'm just trying to make conversation 06:56 GS: but NO 06:56 GS: we have to get philosophical about the nature of good and evil 06:56 CA: sssaid the perssson who brought up the sssubject of charctersss and fighting 06:57 GS: No, you brought that up! 06:57 GS: you said 06:57 GS: AND I QUOTE; 06:57 GS: "CA: you do any fighting?" 06:57 GS: HA 06:57 GS: SO THER 06:57 GS: *THERE 06:57 GS: GOOD WINS 06:57 GS: EVIL LOSES 06:58 CA: rollsss eyesss 06:58 GS: well 06:58 CA: how am i evil 06:58 GS: you're not good 06:58 CA: what have i done to prove that im evil 06:58 GS: so 06:58 GS: um 06:58 CA: or good for that matter 06:58 CA: have i killed your mother 06:58 CA: kicked a wiggler 06:58 CA: or sssaved your life 06:59 GS: shit 06:59 GS: um 06:59 GS: goddamn it 06:59 CA: or wasss all i did quessstion sssomething youve ssspent your whole life ssstiving to be 06:59 GS: fine 06:59 GS: YES YOU GOT IT HAHAHAHA 06:59 GS: PAT YOURSELF ON THE BACK 07:00 CA: ? 07:00 GS: YOU WIN THE INTERNET 07:00 CA: did i break you? 07:00 GS: no 07:00 GS: i just 07:00 CA: i mean 07:00 GS: don't want to talk to you anymore 07:00 CA: it ssseemed like you jussst had a freak out 07:00 CA: WITH ALL THOUGHS CAPS 07:00 GS: no 07:01 GS: that was to emphasise my point 07:01 GS: I wasn't actually shouting at my computer 07:01 GS: that would be crazy 07:01 CA: ya sssureee totally believe you 07:01 GS: ... 07:02 CA: whatever 07:02 CA: later lossser 07:02 -- chaoticArtist CA gave up trolling guardianSentinel GS at 19:02 -- 07:02 GS: hah 07:02 GS: yeash you better run 07:02 CA: ... 07:02 CA: you wanna fight about it 07:02 GS: oh shit you're still hewre 07:02 GS: um 07:02 GS: no 07:02 GS: uh 07:02 CA: ....... 07:03 CA: ssso isssnted you commented when i wasssnt there??? 07:03 CA: ha big hero you are 07:03 GS: shut up 07:03 GS: bitch 07:03 -- guardianSentinel GS gave up trolling chaoticArtist CA at 19:03 -- 07:03 CA: oooh im ssso ssscared